1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition comprising a methacrylimide group-containing polymer and a thermoplastic resin, and having superior heat resistance, mechanical properties, and processability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methacrylimide group-containing polymers are excellent in heat resistance, clarity, heat distortion temperature, stiffness, surface hardness, and processability. However, they are poor in mechanical properties represented by impact strength. Therefore, they are limited in their application as a molding material by themselves.
On the other hand, thermoplastic resins such as ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer, polyamide-imide, polyether-ether ketone, and polyether sulfone are superior in mechanical properties such as tensile strength, bending strength, and impact strength, and thermal properties such as heat distortion temperature and thermal decomposition temperature. They are expected to find use in broad application areas as injection moldings, extrusion moldings, and engineering plastics. Unfortunately, however, they have such a high heat distortion temperature that they need a high molding temperature and hence they are required to be improved in processability.
As a result of studies for improving low mechanical strength which is a disadvantage of the methacrylimide group-containing polymers and also for improving poor processability which is a disadvantage of the thermoplastic resins, it has been found that the objects are achieved by blending the thermoplastic resins with a methacrylimide group-containing polymer.